Hollyleaf's Tell Tale Heart
by Sparrowfeather of Riverclan
Summary: just a shorth one-shot about when hollyleaf killed Ashfur. based off of Edgar allen poe's The Tell Tale Heart ENJOYYY


**HOLLYLEAF P.O.V **

It was done.

I killed Ashfur.

You may fancy me mad, but think of this; Madcats know _nothing. They're reckless! _I, on the other hand, was carefull, and anonymous about the whole deed! What happened that night, you may be wondering. sit down, for it is no short story.

Hollyleaf had recently been torn in half. Not litterally, but it felt like it! She knew now something she wished she didn't. her mother was _Leafpool, MEDICINE CAT _of Thunderclan, her home. but even worse, her father was crowfeather, warrior of _Windclan! _to top it all off, her knowledge of these facts were all _his _fault. _Ashfur. _The name still rung in her head like horrid funeral bells. she despised it. But all her pain was about to be over. tonight was the night, the night she would rid the clans f the _thing_ she refused to call a cat. She was going to kill Ashfur.

**ASHFUR P.O.V **

I was still in shock.

_Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and lionblaze aren't Brambleclaw and Squirrelfligt's kits! _

I felt _sooo_ bad about almost killing them now.

about a quarter moon ago, a fire had started in the forest around the Thunderclan camp. before any of the four , Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, or Squirrelflight could get out, I had trapped them in the flaming branches of the fallen tree, threatening Squirrelflight to say she loved me, or 'her kits' would die. that's when I found out.

there is a gathering tomorrow night, and Firestar allowed me to go! I haven't been to a gathering in moons! as I eat a celebratory thrush, someone unexpected comes up to me. It's Hollyleaf! she asks me if I will meet her on the island of the gathering at moonhigh tonight, and before I change my mind I agree. This is my chance! I can finally apologize and make life easier!as everyone else goes to sleep, I leave camp saying I was going hunting. I head toward the island with my apologies memorized. im just about to call out her name when **_BAM!_** someone barrels into my left side, effectively knocking me over! I look up, and to my surprise, Hollyleaf is standing over me, withpure hate and..._ malice _in her eyes! the few words she says to me before my final moments are ones ill never forget in a million seasons.

_" You are the reason my life is out of whack! all you deserve is to die, and go roth in the dark forest with all of your other evil aquaintences! we sure wont miss you in Thunderclan, we, unlike you, are kind noble cats, who deserve rays of sunshine and plentiful food supplies. you deserve to spend the rest of your time in the dark forest, as one of their practice dummies! im doing the clans a favor by killing you, no good mange-pelted piece of fox-dung!" _

And that's when my vision faded as she brought down an unsheathed paw of razor sharp claws...

**HOLLYLEAF P.O.V **

I had no guilt as I raked my claws down his neck, blood quickly gushing out of the fatal wounds. as he died he said only a few last words,

_"I-I... wwas a-about t-to ap-poligise... I really a-am s-sorry, Hollyleaf." _

and that's when a wave of nausea hit me, and the world blurred a bit, causing me to vomit into the deadly waters of the lake. I turned around, and the sight of the corpse made me vomit a second time. _'no' _I thought. _'you did the right thing' _As I head back with my clanmates for the gathering, I roll in a patch of ferns to rid myself of _his _putrid stench. in the middle of the leader's talking, I jump onto the highrock and reveal Leafpool and Crowfeather's secret. when I come to my senses and realize the true extent of what I have done, im mortified. _I lowered myself to his level!_ horror and rage fuel me as I jump down, run through the crowd, and run off of the island. I stop only when I can run no more, and find myself at the entrance to a tunnel. before anyone knows where I went, I dash inside, running at full speed. suddenly, the entrance behind me crumbles and falls. had I been a second slower, I would be dead right now. I keep running, until I cant move even a whisker anymore forwards, and then and only then I allow myself to fall slave to the comforting darkness and peace of sleep...

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed! this will not be a chapter story, sorry if that disappoints you, but if you have any questions, then just PM me or reiew and I will do my best to answer them! also, if you happen to have any story ideas for me, let me know, and I will do my bst to make them happen. Tootles! **

**spotty **


End file.
